


Tinkerbell0522

by AlanaRose



Category: Super Mario Bros. (1993)
Genre: Characters & Settings, F/M, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaRose/pseuds/AlanaRose
Summary: This was based of a picture and RP I did off it with the owner who is no longer on DA. Sadly the story never got finished, if you guys think I should finish it then let me know and I will try to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of a picture and RP I did off it with the owner who is no longer on DA. Sadly the story never got finished, if you guys think I should finish it then let me know and I will try to do so.

Alana: aaawww sleep tight Luigi  
Luigi: *mumbles*  
Alana: * covers him up with a blanket*  
Luigi: Mmm..*sucks thumb*  
Alana: aww you’re too cute luigi  
Luigi: *snuggles* Mmm...Mama..  
Alana: aaww *lays on the floor not too far from Luigi*  
Luigi: *leg twitches*  
Alana:  *smiles as watching Luigi sleep*  
Luigi: *Groans*  
Alana:  *crawls over to Luigi and lays by him* sshh it ok its ok  
Luigi: *soft snores* Mmm..  
Alana:  *smiles and falls to sleep by Luigi*  
Luigi: zzz  
Alana: zzzz *smiles in sleep*  
Luigi: zzz  
Alana:  * curls up in a ball and wraps her tail around her trying to keep warm*  
Luigi: *snuggles*  
Alana:  * snuggles*  
Luigi: ^^ heh  
Alana:  hmmmmmmm*sound asleep*  
Luigi: zzz  
Alana:  * hugs her tail in her sleep*  
Luigi: zzzz  
Alana: *her tail tickles her nose and makes her sneeze*  
Luigi: ^^  
Alana: *rubs her nose and wakes up with a smile on her face*  
Luigi: Mmmmm..  
Alana: *lays there looking at Luigi*  
Luigi: zzz *yawns*  
Alana:* yawns and closes eyes again*   
Luigi: m-mama..  
Alana: Luigi you’re ok you are ok  
Luigi: y-ya..mmm..  
Alana: *thinks to self, I wonder what he is dreaming about*  
Luigi: Mmm..  
Alana: *continues thinking of the possibilities*  
Alana: by the looks of the way he is acting in his sleep I probably don’t want to know what he is dreaming about.  
Luigi: *yawns*  
Alana: * thinks to self. Is he waking up or is he still going to sleep*  
Luigi: *tries to open eyes*  
Alana: * watches him waking up*  
Alana: good morning sleepy head  
Luigi: mmm...is it morning?  
Luigi:  Ohhh ok  
Alana: *smiles* did you sleep well?  
Luigi: ya  
Alana: that’s good  
Luigi: *giggles*  
Alana: what’s so funny  
Luigi: *Snuggles her*  
Alana: *snuggles back* well it seems like you are in a good mood today  
Luigi: ya ^^  
Alana: *smiles at him*  
Luigi: ^^  
Alana: * heart starts to beat faster. She tries to ignore it*  
Luigi: you ok?  
Alana: *closes her eyes tight and tries to breath to make her heart rate go down* y-ya I-I'm f-fine  
Luigi: ohh *hugs her*  
Alana: *blushes really hard and tries to ignore what her body is wanting*  
Luigi: *Sleeps*  
Alana: * notices that he is asleep and tries to calm herself down*  
Luigi: *sleeping* zzzz  
Alana: *becomes calm but so calm that she falls asleep*  
Luigi: zzz  
Alana: *asleep while hugging luigi*  
Luigi: heh ^^  
Alana: * accidently said I Love You to Luigi in her sleep*  
Luigi: mmmmm~  
Alana: *continues to sleep soundly*  
Luigi: Mmm..  
Alana: *her tail wraps around him*  
Luigi: ^^  
Alana:^^  
Luigi: ^^  
Alana:*plants a kiss on his forehead*  
Luigi: *giggles*  
Alana: *smiles warmly in her sleep*  
Luigi: ^^  
Alana: *blushes in her sleep*  
Luigi: ^^  
Alana: hhhmmm*tries to curl up to get warm*  
Luigi: shh..  
Alana: hhmmmm ^starts having a nightmare and stirs in sleep*  
Luigi: *hugs her*  
Alana:*starts to settle down in his grip*  
Luigi: *Snuggles*  
Alana: *wakes up and looks at Luigi* If only I can get the strength to tell you how I feel about you *a sad expression comes across her face*  
Luigi: *snuggles and kisses her lips*  
Alana: *shocked and kisses back with tears in her eyes*  
Luigi: shh..  
Alana: L-Luigi y-you kissed me *blushes*  
Luigi: oh uhmm..  
Alana: I-It's ok I-I actually L-Liked it *closes eyes and blushes*  
Luigi: *Snuggles her*  
Alana: * brings him into a hug and returns the kiss that he gave her*  
Luigi:  *blushes*  
Alana: I-I'm sorry I don't know why I did that  
Luigi: *wakes up* shhh its ok  
Alana: a-are y-you shur  
Luigi: yes..  
Alana: I-I really don't know why I did that  
Luigi: shhh,,,  
Alana: you’re not mad that I kissed you  
Luigi: I’m fine   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml563738861']=[] 


End file.
